Player
Player '''is the thirteenth episode of the first season of the fanfic '''Glee: The Next Direction. The episode was first published on February 9th, 2014 and was written by QuickForeverr. Kai makes a bond with Jessica, and Sophia immediately gets jealous. A fight between the two ensures, and Sophia quits the club. Leah, with consent from Rocky, finally gets the courage to ask Aidan on a date, whom accepts. Meanwhile, Marley learns from Lauren about Jake cheating on her. Jason attempts to get Kyle to talk about his problems. Writing began on the 26th of January, 2014. It was concluded on the 8th of February. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Jessica Butler created by QuickForeverr. *Diana Reyes created by Mrssimonanderson21. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Episode New Directions recently won their first Sectionals competition. Sophia had to turn down Kai's offer of intimacy to practice for the club, annoying him. Kyle and Jason hit the rocks in their relationship, after Kyle has been tormented for being gay, and believing Jason told people. Leah's crush on Aidan has strengthened, but has been rude to him, possibly ruining their chances together. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- Kai walks down the hallways, smiling to himself. A girl with red hair walks past him, and he winks to her. The girl blushes, and continues to walk through the hall. Kai looks behind him, and stares at the girl for a few seconds before continuing his journey. ---- Kyle sits in the library, books on the table, as he is frantically writing notes. Jason walks in, and spots Kyle, and cautiously walks over. "Hello?" Jason says, sitting down opposite Kyle. Kyle looks up, and sees Jason sitting there. He rolls his eyes, and continues to write the notes. Irritated, Jason speaks again. "Look, I promise you I didn't tell anyone about us!" Kyle looks up and instead of saying anything, he grabs all of his belongings and leaves. Jason stares at the doorway at which Kyle left, and sighs. ---- Marley walks down the hallways, and sees that Lauren's office door is wide open. She walks up to it, and peers inside. The room is empty, except for Lauren sitting at her desk. Marley happily walks in the room, and takes a seat. "Hello," Marley says, cheerfully. "Hey, Marley," Lauren replies. "Well done on winning Sectionals, by the way!" "Thank you!" Marley says. "We missed you, though". "Yeah, sorry about that!" Lauren says. "I just had to have some time off, because of the scare". "What scare?" Marley asks. "The pregnancy one?" Lauren says. "I'm sure I told you about it!" "No, no you didn't," Marley says, shaking her head. "Who would have been the father?" "Jake?" Lauren says, lowering her eyebrows. "My Jake?" Marley says, shocked. "Yeah?" Lauren says. "He said that he broke up with you because you wouldn't have sex with him, and he told you about us having sex when he broke up with you!" Marley stands up, and says "he cheated on me… with you?" Markey's hand slaps Lauren across the face, before she storms out. ---- Marley enters an empty Choir Room, tears rushing down her face. She kicks over one of the guitar stands, and the guitar crashes to the ground. She takes a seat, and puts her head in her hands. He cheated on me AGAIN! After the whole Bree incident, he PROMISED that it wouldn't happen again! He lied. He had sex with one of my friends! I don't know who I hate most, him or her. Marley takes a deep breath, before lifting her head, to see Leah standing there. "Sorry," Leah says. "It's alright, Leah," Marley replies, wiping the tears away. "What happened?" Leah says, taking a seat next to Marley. "I found out Jake cheated on me..." Marley mutter angrily. "With Lauren, the guidance counselor!" Leah's eyes widen, as she hugs Marley, who continues to sob. ---- Sophia later walks through the hallways, accompanied by Natalie. "Has he said anything to you after that?" Natalie asks. "No..." Sophia says. "Kai's just completely ignored me after I told him that I couldn't do it with him, due to practice!" "Sophia..." Natalie mutters, stopping in her tracks. "What?" Sophia asks. "You're not going to like this!" Natalie exclaims, looking into the distance, where Kai is standing, kissing the red-haired girl. "Oh hell no!" Sophia says. Music to Womanizer begins to play, and Sophia takes a step forward. Sophia: Superstar Where you from, hows it going? I know you Gotta clue, what you're doing? You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here But I know what you are, what you are, baby Sophia walks over to where the two are kissing, and pulls them apart, angered, she continues singing, right in their faces. Sophia: Look at you Gettin more than just re-up Baby, you Got all the puppets with their strings up Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are, what you are, baby Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, You you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer Daddy-O You got the swagger of champion Too bad for you You just cant find the right companion I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are That's just who you are, baby Lollipop Must mistake me, you're a sucker To think that I Would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, You you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it You Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer Maybe if we both lived in a different world (Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer) It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, you you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer Oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby "Sophia what was that all about?" Kai asks, as the song comes to an end. "Kai, you're a womanizer... And I..." Sophia says, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she walks away. Kai looks after her for a few seconds before, the red-haired girl pulls him into another kiss. ---- Rocky and Leah walk down the hallways together, giggling. Aidan walks past the two, and smiles at Leah, who then stops laughing. "Rocky..." she says, awkwardly. "Yes?" Rocky replies. "What would you say if... If I asked Aidan out on a date?" Leah says, cautiously. Rocky smiles, and leans in for a hug, "Do it", he whispers in her ear. ---- Leah runs down the hallways, and finds Aidan, "Hello!" she says, eagerly. "Hey, Leah," Aidan replies. "There's something I've wanted to tell you since before Christmas," Leah says. "What is it?" Aidan asks, confused. "I... I really like you, Aidan," Leah finishes, with struggle. "Finally!" Aidan says, leaning in and kissing Leah. ---- Later that day, the two walk into the Choir Room, holding hands. Leah takes a seat next to Rocky, who winks at her, while Aidan takes the other seat next to Leah. Monica runs into the Choir Room, puffing, clearly exhausted. She quickly spots Sophia, and walks over to her, and offers her hand, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" Monica asks, quickly. "Uhh... sure?" Sophia says, accepting Monica's assistance in getting out of the chair. The two walk outside the Choir Room, and Sophia speaks again, "What's wrong?" "Kai tried to kiss me!" Monica says. "Are you serious?" Sophia says, clearly angered. "Yeah, I rejected him, and came here, I think he's still on his way!" Monica says. "I'll sort this out, Monica," Sophia says. "Thanks for telling me." "No problem," Monica says, entering the Choir Room. ---- Sophia angrily walks through the hallways, looking for Kai. "YOU!" she shouts, once she spots him. "What is it this time?" Kai says, annoyed. "How dare you try to kiss Monica?" Sophia says, angered. "So what?" Kai replies. "You're a man whore, Kai!" Sophia shouts. "You don't know my life, so stop judging it!" Kai replies. "Whatever," Sophia says, "Tell Marley I'm quitting Glee!" Sophia walks away, and Kai leans against the locker, as music to All I Need begins. Kai: I'm the next act Waiting in the wings I'm an animal Trapped in your hot car I am all the days That you choose to ignore Kai walks over to a girl who is standing at her locker, and begins to flirt with her for a bit, before walking off. Kai: You are all I need You are all I need I'm in the middle of your picture Lying in the reeds I'm a moth Who just wants to share your light I'm just an insect Trying to get out of the night I only stick with you Because there are no others You are all I need You're all I need I'm in the middle your picture Lying in the reeds It's all wrong It's all right It's all wrong Kai enters the Choir Room as the song comes to an end, to see all ten members and Marley waiting for him, "Sophia's quit," he says, as he takes his seat. ---- As the New Directions clear out an hour later, Kai stays seated, deep in thought. I wasn't kidding that she doesn't know my life, he narrates. I have my own deep, deep secret that I don't want anyone knowing - me being ADHD isn't exactly something I want spreading around. I just flirt with girls because it gets my mind of off it, but now that Sophia's said that, I understand... I can't do it to the girls anymore. But, I do like Sophia, and I do like Jessica. Yes, I only met Jessica this week, but still? Kai stands up, and stretches, before walking to the door. We need a knew member, now, anyway, why not be Jessica? ---- Kai walks down the halls, in a rush, and walks over to the red-haired girl. "Hey, Jessica!" "Hey, Kai!" she replies, taking a book out of her locker. "Listen, someone from Glee club quit, and we need a replacement... I was thinking?" Kai asks, hopefully. "For me to join?" Jessica asks. "Yeah? It's Wednesday today, so come to the Choir Room on Friday for rehearsals!" Kai says, cheerful. "See you there, I guess," Jessica says, walking away. As she passes Kai, she rolls her eyes. ---- Marley is sitting in the Choir Room later that day, all alone. Lauren enters, and walks over to Marley, whom is going over sheets of music. "Marley..." she says, cautious. "What?" Marley says, bluntly. "It was a one off, trust me. I want us to remain friends!" Lauren says. "Just get out!" Marley says, standing up and pointing towards the door. As Lauren leaves, the band around the room begin to play the music to Before He Cheats, and Marley begins to sing. Marley: Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky... right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey... Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... And he don't know... That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke. Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk" and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky, Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*... Oh, and he don't know... That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, 'cause the next time that he cheats... Oh, you know it won't be on me! No... not on me 'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh. ---- Natalie, Leah, Aidan and Sophia sit together in the cafteria, discussing Sophia's decision to quit the club. "I understand why you did it, though," Natalie says. "Kai's a dick," Aidan says, "Don't worry about him!" Kai, walking past, hears Aidan say this, and annoyed, goes to sit at a table by himself. ---- Jason wonders through the hallways, in search of Kyle, once he finds him, he bravely walks over to him. "Can you just talk to me, Kyle? I told you that I didn't tell anyone, and I can't tell if you believe me or not, but it's the truth. Then on the bus to Sectionals, you said you were ashamed of yourself, but you shouldn't be! Kyle you're perfect!" Jason says, quickly and quietly, so no one but Kyle can hear him. "I believe you, Jason," says Kyle, walking away. Jasons stares after him in confusion as he walks away. ---- Leah and Aidan stand in the middle of an empty Choir Room, with the exception of themselves and the band. "What's this for?" Aidan asks, looking around to see a picnic on the floor. "Well, we have to have the perfect first date, don't we?" Leah says, smiling. "You're the best!" Aidan says, kissing her. "And, as we are from Glee, I thought we could..." Leah trails off, believing the idea is too cheesey. "Sing a duet?" Aidan finishes. "I love the idea!" The band, happy to do something, begin to play the music to I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me), as Leah and Aidan dance happily around the Choir Room. Leah: Clock strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Aidan: Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away Leah: I've done alright up to now It's the light of day That shows me how Aidan: And when the night falls Loneliness calls Aidan and Leah: Oh, wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat With somebody Yeah wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat With somebody Yeah wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Aidan: I've been in love And lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down Leah: I need a man Who'll take a chance On a love that burns Hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Aidan and Leah: Oh wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat With somebody Yeah wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat With somebody Yeah, wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Somebody, somebody, oo Somebody who loves me, yeah Somebody oo Somebody oo To hold me in his arms oh I need a man Who'll take a chance On a love that burns Hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh, wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat With somebody Yeah wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat With somebody Yeah Wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Leah: Hoo, hoo, dance Cmon, baby, hehehehe Woo, yeah, hehehe Aidan: Dontcha wanna dance With me baby Dontcha wanna dance With me boy Hey dontcha Wanna dance With me baby With somebody Who loves me Aidan and Leah: Dontcha wanna dance Say you wanna dance Dontcha wanna dance Dontcha wanna dance Say you wanna dance Dontcha wanna dance Dontcha wanna dance say You wanna dance uh-huh With somebody Who loves me (Hoo-oo) Dance (hoo-oo hoo) Hoo-oo hey baby As the song comes to an end, the two hug, and Aidan kisses Leah's head. ---- The New Directions assemble themselves in the Choir Room on Friday, as Kai enters, happily. "I have good news, I got someone to come in today! She should be here soon!" Kai says, taking his seat in the back row. "Good job, Kai," Marley says. "What time did she say she'll be here?" asks Amber. "Soon, hopefully," Kai says. "I guess we just have to wait," Marley says. ---- Later on, the New Directions begin to clear out, as the bell sounds through the room. "Well that was an absolute waste of rehearsal, she didn't even show up!" Diana mutters to Cody, who laughs. Kai, however, stays where he is, still staring at the door, waiting for Jessica to appear. ---- Sophia is at her locker, and sees the New Directions come out of the Choir Room, all talking to each other, she attempts to talk to Marley, to apologise for quitting, but she is ignored. Music to Low begins to play, and Sophia signs along to it. Sophia: Everybody’s talking But they don’t say a thing They look at me with sad eyes But I don’t want the sympathy Its cool you didn’t want me Sometimes you can’t go back But why’d you have to go and make a mess like that Well I just have to say Before I let go Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? When the truth came out Were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold? What you did was low Back in the Choir Room, Kai is still waiting for Jessica, and sings the song as well. Kai: No I don’t need your number There’s nothing left to say At the window, Jessica watches Kai, and, she takes a deep breath, singing along. Jessica: Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved My friends are outside waiting I’ve gotta go Jessica (Kai): Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? When the truth came out Were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold? What you did was low What you did was low (low) What you did was low (low) What you did was low (low) Jessica, tearfully, turns away from the window, and walks through the halls. Kai: I walk out of this darkness With no sense of regret And I go with a clear conscience Sophia and Kai: We both know that you can’t say that Here's to show For all the time I loved you so… So... Sophia follows members of the New Directions through the halls, singing to herself. Jessica, tearful, walks through the halls, knowing she let Kai down, who is still sitting in the Choir Room. The three sing the last chorus of the song together. Sophia, Jessica and Kai: Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? When the truth came out Were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold? What you did was low Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? When the truth came out Were you the last to know? Were you left out in the cold? What you did was low Have you ever been low? Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? Cuz what you did was low Marley enters her office, and takes out her phone. Marley takes a seat, and calls someone on the phone. As she puts the phone to ear, she says "Hey, it's me..." Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes